gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price is Right/music
This show uses well over 500 music cues in its lineup. Along with several packages made with the show, other cues from other shows and stock sites are also used. Main cue packages 1972 - Edd Kalehoff, Sheila Cole, Score Productions 1974 - Edd Kalehoff, Score Productions "The Feud" - Walt Levinsky (Later used on Family Feud) 1976 - Score Productions Come On Down! - "Walking" Wheel Win - "Dig We Must" "Amen, Brother Herbert" "Bean Stalker" "Bhen" "Big Banana" "Brioche" "The Cats" "Deja Vu" "Eric" "Jive Walk" "Phaser" "Ralph" "Robert" "Rye Bred" "Sam" "Second Thoughts" "Splendido" "Spring Waltz" "Starcrossed" "Tachlen" 1983 - Score Productions 1994 - The New Price is Right - Edd Kalehoff 2003 - Million Dollar Spectacular Package - Michael Karp 2007 - Carey Package - Edd Kalehoff Prize Cues 1972 "Adolorido" by Eugene Cordero (Killer Tracks) "Amanece En Isla Verde" by Jorge Calandrelli (Killer Tracks) "Bahamian Party" by Terry Lester, Danny Pelfrey & Rick Rhodes (Killer Tracks) "Dixie Strut" by Howard Pfeifer (Killer Tracks) "The Entertainer" by Scott Joplin "Finiculi Finicula" by Suzie Katayama (Killer Tracks) "Honky Tonk Humor #2" by Henrik Nielsen (Ole Georg) "Passing Lane" by Jonathan Merrill (Killer Tracks) "Playin' Hard" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Rocket In My Pocket" by Rick Braun (Killer Tracks) "Run 'N Gun" by Carl Verheyen (Killer Tracks) "Summertime Thing" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Travel Hawaii #1" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Washington Post" by Jorge Patrono & John Phillip Sousa 1994 ????? 2007 "A New Image" by Rick Braun (Killer Tracks) "All For Just One Thin Dime" by Howard Pfeifer (Killer Tracks) "American Bravado" by Steve Allen & Jim Frangipane (Killer Tracks) "Around The Corner" by Michael Karp "Banjovi" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Bellisimo" by Brad Smith (Killer Tracks) "Buns Of Titanium" by Jonathan Merrill (Killer Tracks) "Christmas Fest" by Larry Wolff (Killer Tracks) "Don't Fret" by Bob Feldman (Killer Tracks) "Festival Of Spain" by Michael Conn (Killer Tracks) "Full Throttle" by Michael Karp "Good Swing Wenceslas" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Grand Prix" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Haley's Comet" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Home" by Edd Kalehoff "Hula Haven" by Michael Karp "King of Brooklyn" by Danny Pelfrey & Rick Rhodes (Killer Tracks) "Metal Fatigue" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "No Strings Attached" by Gary Stockdale (Killer Tracks) "On The Town” by Michael Karp "Rockin’" by Michael Karp "Rocky Road" by Grant Geissman (Killer Tracks) "Satisfaction Guaranteed" by Brad Smith (Killer Tracks) "Stars And Stripes Forever" by Arthur Fiedler & the Boston Pops "Straight Ahead" by Brad Smith (Killer Tracks) "String Slinger" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Sweat & Leather" by Johnathan Merrill (Killer Tracks) "Tarantella" by Alex Constantine (Killer Tracks) "Texas Swing Shift" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Through The Eyes Of A Child" by Morton Stevens (Killer Tracks) "Tony D1 Long" by Edd Kalehoff "Tony D1 Vamp" by Edd Kalehoff "Tony D2 Long" by Edd Kalehoff "Train Thing" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Travel France #1" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Travel Greece #1" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Travel Scandinavia #1" by Dan Kirsten (Ole Georg) "Trinidad Detour" by Alex Riatta (Killer Tracks) "Tuk Tuk" by Steve Everitt (Killer Tracks) "Wake Up World" by David Rolfe (Killer Tracks) Game Cues 1972 1/2 Off Cue - "Gettin' Out Of It" By John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) Bonkers Cue - "Gone Bonkers" by Jonathan Merrill (Killer Tracks) Cliffhangers Yodel 1 - "The Dwarfs Yodel Song" by The Dwarf Chorus Cliffhangers Yodel 2 - "On the Franches Mountains" by The Jura Orchestra Easy as 123 Cue - "Clownin' Around" by Steve Kujala (Killer Tracks) Gallery Game Cue - "Water Music" by George Frederick Handel Hurdles Cue - "William Tell Overture" by Gioachino Rossini Pick-A-Pair Carousel Music - "American Patrol" by Glenn Miller 2nd Race Game Cue - "Early Happy Days #2" by Ole Georg 1st Safecrackers Cue - "Pink Panther" by Henry Mancini Switch?/2nd Switcheroo Cue - "The Head Clown" by Ole Georg 1994 ????? 2007 Range Game Cue (10/31/11) - "Stevies Angels" by Steve Everitt (Killer Tracks) Rat Race Cue - "Nifty Notes" by Steve Kujala (Killer Tracks) Showcase Cues 1972 "Aquavision" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Route 101" by Herb Alpert "Lordy, Lordy!” by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Sleigh Ride" by Leroy Anderson "Stiletto Heels" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) 1994 "Waltz in D Flat Major Opus 64" (The Minute Waltz) by Frederic Chopin 2007 "African Culture" by James Williamson (Ole Georg) "Babylon" by James Williamson (Killer Tracks) "Cookin’" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "Cooperstown Bound" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Dance India" by Steve Everitt (Killer Tracks) "Day Off" by David Rolfe (Killer Tracks) "Honky-Tonk Shuffle" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) "The Melvin March" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Move It Or Lose It" by Phil Garrod & Scott Schreer (Killer Tracks) "Mr. Pickwick’s Christmas" by Larry Wolff (Killer Tracks) "Peanuts And Beer" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Pearls And Champagne" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) "Rock It Up" by Chuck Kentis (Killer Tracks) "Sea Chanty #1" by Robert Ascot (Killer Tracks) "Sea Chanty #2" by Robert Ascot (Killer Tracks) "Stars And Stripes Forever" by Arthur Fiedler & the Boston Pops "The Winning Instant" by John Hobbs (Killer Tracks) "Tuba And Friends" by Larry Wolff (Killer Tracks) "Wild Ride" by Thomas Jones Chase & Steve Rucker (Killer Tracks) "Winning The West" by John Hobbs & Steve Stone (Killer Tracks) Cues From Other Shows 1972 Celebrity Charades Fast Main - 1st Switcheroo Cue Concentration Car Prize Cues - Car Cue Prize Cue 10 & 11 - Prize Cues Family Feud Main (1976 - Originally from this show, later used on the latter) - Grand Game intro, Car Prize Cue Main (1988) - Grand Game Intro Opening Vamp #3 & #6 (1994) - Showcase/Car Unused Vamps (1994) - Showcase Hit Man Celebrity Trivia Cue - 2nd Safecrackers Cue Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour Main - Car/Showcase 1994 Family Feud Opening Vamp #6 (1994) - Showcase 2003 Powerball: The Game Show Bonus Wheel Cue - Million Dollar Spin cue 2007 ABC Golf Main - Showcase (Trips) Backtalk Main - Showcase (Trips to New Orleans) Family Feud Main (1976) - Grand Game Intro Unused Vamps (1994) - Showcase Cue Hit Man Celebrity Trivia Cue - Safe Prize Cue Let's Make a Deal Main (2009) - Showcase Match Game Alt Main - April Fools Day 2009 Close, Showcase cue 1st Think - April Fool's Day 2009 Push Over/Cover Up think cue Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour Main - Car/Showcase Ticket Plug - Car/Showcase WCBS Main - "Grandeur" by Edd Kalehoff - Showcase Cues Wide World of Sports Main - "Pretty" by Edd Kalehoff - Showcase Cue Miscellaneous 1972 The Price is Right Special Close - "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang 2007 Come on Down! (10/31/11) - "Bumpadelic" by Billy Conrad & Sam Keaton (Killer Tracks) Showcase Commercial Outro - "Boogie Up" by Danny Pelfrey & Rick Rhodes (Killer Tracks) Showcase Commercial Outro - "Hot Foot" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) Showcase Commercial Outro - "I Want It" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks) Showcase Commercial Outro - "Motor City Mover" by Al Capps (Killer Tracks)